The present invention relates to the field of sound wave generation. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for generating a high amplitude sound wave.
Sound waves propagate through a medium, such as land, air, or water with an amplitude that is representative of the energy of the sound wave. Sound waves that have an extremely high amplitude are commonly referred to as shock waves and have a large amount of energy. The large amplitude of the shock wave corresponds to a large leading edge pressure differential. Shock waves can be formed by sharp and violent disturbances within a medium, such as a lightning strike, an explosion, or supersonic flow over a body. When a shock wave is traveling through a medium and strikes a body residing in that medium, the shock wave delivers an impulse to the body that is a function of the speed of the shockwave, the pressure differential of the shock wave, and the time span of the shockwave.
There are many circumstances in which it is desirable to produce a high amplitude sound wave or a shock wave. Seismic visualization of marine oil reservoirs is one example. Seismic visualization is a technique used to determine the size and shape of underground oil reservoirs. The technique involves radiating sound waves into the earth's surface above the reservoir and then capturing the reflected waves. The characteristics of the reflected waves can then be analyzed to visualize the size and shape of the underground reservoir as well as the geological formations in the area surrounding the reservoir. This technique is useful when exploring for new oil reservoirs and also for managing oil production from a known oil reservoir. A sound wave having a large amplitude will penetrate deeper into the ground and provide a greater representation of the underground reservoir.
It has also been found that high amplitude sound waves can be used to neutralize explosive mines in both land and water. A sharp impulse, such as that of a high amplitude sound wave, that is delivered to an explosive mine, can rupture the mine casing and render the mine ineffective. Thus, an area suspected of containing explosive mines may be cleared by radiating high amplitude sound waves into the area to neutralize the mines.
Currently, explosives are used to generate high amplitude sound waves for use in these types of applications. However, in underwater applications, the use of explosive devices is very unfriendly to the underwater environment. In addition, it is very difficult to precisely direct and focus a sound wave generated by an explosive device. Moreover, once the explosive charge in an explosive device is used, the explosive charge must be replaced prior to generating another sound wave.
In light of the foregoing there is a need for an environmentally friendly, re-useable and focusable high amplitude sound wave generating device.